Rider (Anne Bonny and Mary Read)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Rider’s True Names are Anne Bonny and Mary Read, two famous female pirates who existed during the Golden Age of Piracy and now having been summoned as a unique set of servants that share one class together. Although Anne came from a phosphorus household, she was known in her early days as a hooligan who had eloped herself with a small-time thug before separating from them and joining alongside John Rackham and his pirate group, together raising a pirate flag. There would come a day when, while raiding another ship, that she would meet Mary, who joined said ship disguised as a man. From there, the two went on to fighting alongside one another as fellow female pirates and devoting themselves entirely to the life of piracy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Carribean Free Birds Name: Rider, Anne Bonny and Mary Read Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Gender: Female Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirits, Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman and Markswoman (For Mary and Anne respectively), Damage Boost (Gains damage bonuses the more disadvantageous in a situation they are in), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (They have C-rank strength, making them superior to Archer. In Okeanos, they fought Shielder, Francis Drake, Orion and Asterios before losing), Higher with Carribean Free Birds (A C++-rank Noble Phantasms, making it equal to A-rank attacks and conditionally superior to them depending on how much of a disadvantage they are in.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possess A-rank agility and are capable of combating and keeping up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Standard Equipment: Musket (Anne), Cutlass (Mary) Range: Melee range (Mary), higher with rifle (Anne) Intelligence: A pair of legendary pirates from the Golden Age of Piracy, Anne and Mary were renowned for their dauntless courage and incredible teamwork. Able to understand each other’s actions with a glance, they are able to constantly fight in complete sync with each other regardless of the circumstances they find themselves in. Anne specializes in long-range combat, being able to hit targets on a faraway ship protected by Servants with pinpoint accuracy even while on shaky ground, while Mary is a close combat specialist as a skilled swashbuckler and raider of ships who even Hector, the great hero of the Trojan War and the rival of Achilles, respected. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form. Should either one fall in battle, the other will follow suit and disappear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Caribbean Free Bird: Wings Abreast As If Trees With Entwined Branches: A combination Noble Phantasm of Anne and Mary, a materialization of the time where they fought and struggled against countless enemies before finally being detained and arrested. It consists of Anne shooting from afar while Mary fights up close amongst crowds of enemies with her cutlass. When against a single enemy, one strategy done with this ability is with Mary attacking them with a flurry of strikes before signaling Anne to give the finishing blow with a shot of her rifle. In addition, this Noble Phantasm gains damage bonuses the more disadvantageous a situation Anne and Mary find themselves in, allowing them to dish out more power in their attacks in battle. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Anne and Mary's D-rank allows them to be able to only cancel out Single-Action spells. However, this ability would be overwhelmed by more stronger, complex spells. * Riding: The class ability of Riders and Sabers, allowing them to ride any mounts with above average skill. However, this has been lost due to the placement of their own skill, Voyage. Personal Skills * Voyage: A Skill denoting one's steering techniques for a ship. Because it is specialized for ships only, it is impossible for one to ride any other such as horses or chariots. Due to being prodigious pirates in their time, both Anne and Mary possess an A-rank in this skill. * Marksmanship: A Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. This skill is denoted specifically to that of Anne, whose shooting expertise is enough that she is able to accurately shoot her musket even while on top of a moving ship. * Combination: A Skill which displays how much one's combat power increases when on a united front with a specific person. Having fought many battles throughout their life as pirates, both Anne and Mary are able to grasp each other's actions and make the most suitable move when fighting, no matter how severe the battlefield may be. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pirates Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users